Episode 6758 (3rd January 2014)
Plot Ruby announces to Rachel that she's pregnant. Jai continues to try and get information over Sam's arrest. James drops an unenthusiastic Finn off for his first day of work at the B&B. Finn instantly takes a dislike to the job as Eric barks orders at him and gets his name wrong. Megan tells Declan that she might be able to leave the hospital next week. Declan brings her up to speed with the developments in the case and tells her about Sam stealing from Home Farm. Ruby and Ali tell Dan and Kerry that Ruby's finally pregnant. Megan tries to persuade Robbie to forgive Declan for hitting her as she has forgiven him. Declan gives a convincing speech of how sorry he is for what he's done and also manages to convince Robbie that Sam might be responsible for the fire. Kerry's gutted when Ali reminds her that now Ruby's pregnant she won't be able to take anymore liberties at work. Later that evening, Robbie sneaks up to Wishing Well Cottage and vandalises the Dingles' van. Finn and Victoria complain about their jobs to each other. Finn decides to try and get the sack. Charity arrives at Wishing Well Cottage and distracts Lisa by telling her the van has been vandalised. As Lisa leaves to look, Charity grabs Sam's Christmas jumper and stashes it in her handbag. Zak visits Megan in the hospital and tries to make her see that Sam wasn't responsible for the fire. Megan isn't convinced. Charity continues to feel more prangs of guilt when she tries to comfort a stressed Lisa. Debbie overhears Robbie talking about somebody taking the law into their own hands where Sam's concerned and instantly suspects him of vandalising the van. She grabs hold of him and threatens him until Zak drags her off. Charity tells Declan that he needs to spill some of the petrol from the gamekeeper's hut onto Sam's jumper and plant it in there for forensics. Victoria tells Val that Finn is trying to get himself sacked. The Dingles throw a low-key engagement party for Sam and Rachel. Charity's conscience starts to kick in over what she's doing to her family as she realises Sam is now well and truly fitted up. Declan tells her it'll be worth it when she receives her share of the insurance money. He adds that they make a great team and that if they're able to pull this off, they can do anything. Cast Regular cast *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen *The Grange - Front garden, lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Public area *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage living room/kitchen, yard *Hotten General Notes *The PC who visits Wishing Well Cottage following the van being smashed is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,860,000 (20th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes